heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth (Persona)
Elizabeth is a character from the Persona series. Involvement Persona 3 Elizabeth is the assistant of Igor, the proprietor of the Velvet Room. She makes her first appearance when the Protagonist awakens in his subconscious, visiting the Velvet Room, where she greets the Protagonist. While Igor is responsible for the Persona fusions, Elizabeth handles the Persona Compendium, which allows the Protagonist to keep track of his fused personas and re-summon them. Elizabeth also provides various side-quests for the Protagonist, ranging from bounties to getting various daily-life objects for her. As the Protagonist completes the side quests, Elizabeth may reward players with rare items and special items needed to fuse several specific personas. She also requests tasks that involve Tartarus and retrieving special equipment from there. Not only that, Elizabeth also requests items from the real world that could only be retrieved on specific days. If players choose to start the second cycle, Elizabeth will offer an extra side-quest of challenging her at the top of the bonus dungeon. Upon reaching the final level, Elizabeth reveals her frustration of being unable to find out her true meaning to life, and hopes that someone stronger than her would be capable of giving her that answer. In the events of the Protagonist's battle with her, Elizabeth reveals herself to be a Persona-user just like the Protagonist, also capable of switching between multiple Personas mid-battle. FES The Protagonist can date Elizabeth, however, she is not a Social Link. Throughout their dates, the Protagonist teaches her the cultures of the world. In return, Elizabeth grants the Protagonist various key items to summon several specific Personas. As the Protagonist dates her, Elizabeth becomes interested in the Protagonist, moreover towards the culture of the outside world. Should the Protagonist complete her final 'dating' request, Elizabeth will reveal that she has fallen in love with the Protagonist. She stops the relationship there, however, to stop herself from forgetting her duties in the Velvet Room. Portable As the male protagonist, she is forced to be Igor's assistant as it is impossible for the male protagonist to choose Theodore. She can still appear as Igor's assistant in the Velvet Room in the Female Protagonist path if the appropriate choice is made. Aside from her usual requests, she will also tell the Protagonist when there is a person who is stranded inside Tartarus within a set range of floors. The Answer After Aigis inherits the Protagonist's Wild Card ability and the access to the Velvet Room, she comes to know Igor and Elizabeth. Since The Answer prohibits Aigis access to the Persona Compendium, Elizabeth would only greet Aigis whenever she visits the Velvet Room. However, throughout the events of The Answer, Elizabeth tries to cheer Aigis up from her grief regarding the Protagonist's death. Upon learning the nature of the Abyss of Time, Elizabeth remarks that Aigis has finally found her answer, and that her Journey is about to end. Persona 4 Arena While continuing on her "journey", she somehow makes her way to the Midnight Channel. After enlightening Labrys that she is under the control of her shadow, reuniting with Aigis and meeting up with Yu Narukami and the other Persona users, she gains the Fool Arcana, signifying the start of a new journey for her, especially after seeing the power of the bonds between the members of the Investigation Team and recalling that of SEES as well. She is deeply involved with both Yu and Aigis' stories, where she tests their abilities with the Wild Card before she strengthens their waning resolves, and lets them proceed to the Announcement Room. In return, both serve as key characters in hers, where they help her understand the true nature of the Wild Card, hoping that something that may help her in her journey may be found in both the mechanical girl and the young man. She is also the sole boss in Labrys' story. Elizabeth's story mode starts with her destroying Erebus with Thanatos, though she laments that it will eventually reform after a year. She then senses multiple Persona users gathering in the Midnight Channel, which catches her attention. She thinks that if she investigates this unusual phenomenon, she may be able to find a way to permanently destroy Erebus, allowing her to free the soul of the Protagonist of Persona 3 from the Great Seal. She then finds herself in the middle of a strange tournament, where, much to her disappointment, she is not considered to be part of due to her sudden appearance. During the events of the game, she is at first more interested in finding General Teddie to formally join the tournament rather than put a stop to it. She encounters Labrys early in her journey, and taking pity on her, she subconsciously reminds her of the incongruity of her humanity, so that she may be able to figure out the truth of her identity on her own. However, Labrys had also reminded her of the very last guest she had hosted during her stay in the Velvet Room, who was also another mechanical maiden, who she had also sensed to be present in the fake school as well, much to her glee and excitement. Elizabeth decides to pay her guest a visit, with the hope of finding something crucial to her journey within her. She encounters Teddie along the way, who tells her about his "Sensei", who had somehow reminded her of the guest she is currently pursuing. Although Elizabeth realizes that even if "Sensei" and her last guest are unlikely to be the same person, she thinks that they may be linked to each other somehow. Elizabeth then decides to find this "Sensei", her curiosity in him piqued as well. She eventually catches up with her old guest, who is revealed to be none other than Aigis, angrily confronting General Teddie on the monitor. Not long after her brief reunion with Aigis, Elizabeth manages to find Teddie's "Sensei", Yu Narukami, defending Labrys from her Shadow. However, she then detects a distinct presence in him that is exactly like that of Aigis; Elizabeth realizes that Yu is also a wielder of the Wild Card, and is the next person after Aigis to be welcomed into the Velvet Room and avail of its services, making him the mechanical girl's successor, confirming her suspicions and furthering her excitement. However, Elizabeth also learns that unlike Aigis, Yu had received assistance from Margaret, her older sister, as she had left Velvet Room not long after Aigis finished her contract with the Velvet Room and before Yu signed his. She challenges the two protagonists during her encounters with them in hopes of finding her answer, telling them to fight her as if they intend to kill her. Despite having grown significantly and formidably stronger since their past ordeals, both Aigis and Yu ultimately fail to defeat Elizabeth. Although impressed with their skills, she realizes that their prowess in combat was not actually she was looking for, and laments that she may actually never find her answer. Yu, however, is determined to show her the true power of the Wild Card. After the rest of the Investigation Team arrives to support him after seeing him injured, an immense power emanating from the group begins to overpower Elizabeth, causing her to back away and lose her balance. However, Aigis, who was watching from afar the entire time, finally decides to intervene at this point. Aigis catches the falling Elizabeth as she subdues and dispels the power to defend her. After she successfully dissipates the force, Aigis then kindly explains to a baffled Elizabeth that it is actually the power of the Investigation Team's bonds, a power she herself is very familiar with, and it did not only belong to Yu, but rather to the team as a whole. After remembering how Aigis and the Protagonist of Persona 3 had also performed incredible feats through their bonds and recalling a past conversation with Margaret, she finally realizes that the true nature of the Wild Card is a power that relies not only on its wielder's strength, but rather on the bonds that he or she had forged with others. Elizabeth concludes that she should not only study Yu or Aigis alone, but also the people they have formed bonds with. She briefly thanks both guests of the Velvet Room for their help and cheerfully bids everyone farewell before departing the Midnight Channel to continue on with her journey, leaving an angry yet confused Investigation Team behind. Aigis then calms the Investigation Team down and tells everyone that their leader is merely exhausted and is in no danger. The group realizes that Elizabeth is unlikely to be the culprit of the case, and they let her be. In the collective unconsciousness, as Elizabeth contemplates on what she has learned from the two heroes, she realizes that alone, she will never be able to achieve the miracle she is seeking, but if she somehow forges her very own bonds, then they may be able to shed some light on her search. Elizabeth also learns that if she wishes to achieve something so immense, she will have to be just as resolved as Aigis, Yu and her old guest had been. Upon these revelations, she finally gains her own resolve, enabling her to gain her very own Fool Arcana, signifying the start of her own journey, hoping that one day, she will be able to encounter her two predecessors once again sometime in her journey. It is revealed in Aigis' story mode that Elizabeth's relationship with her is the same as that of Yu and Margaret. Elizabeth is highly protective of Aigis and is concerned for her well-being, even though she will also not show it to her at first. Like Margaret, Elizabeth will also go out of her way just to ensure that her guest will not be led astray from the right path. She also employs the same methods that Margaret used with Yu whenever Aigis is also on the verge of giving in to the illusions and deceptions the enemy has faced her. However, a key difference between their relationships is how they interact during ordinary circumstances; unlike Margaret, who treats Yu professionally and politely but with an air of authority, Elizabeth is silly, bubbly and quite casual towards Aigis, treating her as an old friend rather than a guest of the Velvet Room. Persona 4 Arena Ultimax Elizabeth encounters Rise Kujikawa in the P4 Story Mode, where she is at first amused by her until seeing her lack of resolve and decides to leave. She reveals she is simply observing events to the see the great battle between the two great potentials of mankind: Solitude and Bonds. She is impressed by Rise once she gains the resolve to fight and leaves, having already interfered more than she intended. Elizabeth appears later at the end of both Story Modes, where she congratulates Yu Narukami and Labrys for defeating another avatar of death. They ask her to transport everyone to safety due to the town returning to normal and the danger of the collapsing realm, leading her to send them to the Midnight Channel. Her final appearance is in the true ending, where she doesn't wish to miss a chance to see the battle between Sho Minazuki and Yu Narukami. Margaret attempts to ask her to come back to the Velvet Room as Theodore is worried about her, with Elizabeth being surprised to learn he had been trying to find her. She asks her to tell their incompetent brother her journey has just begun as she quickly flees. Margaret believes she will likely return to the Velvet Room one day, but as a visitor. Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth Elizabeth, along with Nanako Dojima, Marie, and her siblings, is also available as a DLC Navigator for $3. The DLC Navigators do not have additional skills, but can replace Fuuka Yamagishi's or Rise's voice to provide vocal support by selecting them from the "Support" section of the "Party" menu. Elizabeth states during a Stroll after entering Inaba Pride Exhibit Night 2 that she feels like she grows weaker every moment that Igor is absent from the Velvet Room. Later, after reaching Inaba Pride Exhibit Night 4 and completing the extra request, Time for a Trial, she states that those who gather in the Velvet Room are destined to continue searching, and that she too is searching for her identity, and that the P3 Hero might be the one who provides her with that answer. After completing the Defeat The Reaper request, she states that she needs to work harder so she can defeat enemies like The Reaper with her bare hands. She states that she came very close to finishing it off when she fought it with her Personas and skills sealed, along with being Magic, Strength, and Agility Bound, and that she could've defeated it if she was wearing the proper accessory, referring to the Omnipotent Orb, but that doing so would be giving in to laziness. Killed Victims None Allies *Protagonist *Female Protagonist *Margaret *Theodore *Igor *Aigis *Labrys Enemies *Erebus Appearances *Persona 3 **FES **Portable **The Answer *Persona 4 Arena *Persona 4: Arena Ultimax Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Velvet Room Residents Category:Persona Characters Category:Persona 4: Arena Ultimax Category:Persona 4 Arena Category:Persona 3 Category:Persone 3 Portable Category:Persona 3 FES Category:P3 The Answer Category:Alive Category:Blonde Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Persona Users Category:The Fool Arcana Category:Death Arcana Category:The World Arcana Category:Love Interest